


30/70

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [634]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedBi Gordon supporting less confident Virgil to come out.
Series: prompt ficlets [634]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	30/70

“Yeah, we banged.”

“Jesus, Gordon,” Virgil has his head in his hands. “The one guy I actually got the guts up to talk to and you’ve banged him?”

Gordon scanned the room. “This is the nearest gay bar to Tracy Tower. I’ve banged….” he does some quick mental arithmetic. “Forty per cent of the bar.”

“Gordon!” 

He shrugs and turns his back on the crowds to fully face his hyperventilating brother. “It’s been a while since we’ve stayed at the Tower. Was a time it was closer to seventy.”

“Seventy,” Virgil mutters faintly. He tries to stand. “Yeah, this was a bad idea.”

Gordon presses down on those shoulders, and Virgil drops back into his seat too easily. “Virgil. Brother. Pain in my ass and yet still my favourite. Look to your left. Good. Now look to your right. What do you see?”

Virgil scowls. “Your conquests.”

Gordon grins. “They’re all behind me on the dance floor. I like my booty shaken.” He waits for Virgil to snort with laughter. “Now, to our left and our right are entire packs of hungry baby gays, just like you, who are actively salivating over these shoulders. You have your pick.” 

Virgil’s “really?” is tiny.

Gordon steps back and considers the packs, picking out someone who looked not too threatening and kind of Virgil’s type. He comes obediently at Gordon’s little wave. “Hi. You are?”

“Uh, I’m Chris.” He glances at Virgil. “And is he taken?”

“Chris.” Gordon grabbed his shoulders and spun him around and onto the seat next to Virgil. “This is Virgil, and he is now.”

Gordon waved cheerily at Virgil’s squark of protest and dove back into the dance floor.


End file.
